Our Irrefutable Fate
by Buckbeak Ate My Wand
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts after the war was never going to be simple for Hermione, especially with one third of the trio now working as an Auror and hunting Death Eaters, but her once strong relationship with Ron has now crumbled. Torn between getting on with her life, and clinging on, a third option arises; One that is never expected, and would certainly not accepted. HG/RW/HP


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used within this story. All credit goes to our Empress of the wizarding world, JK Rowling.

So here is an attempt at a new story; I have some interesting plans developing about it and it would be great if you could all stick with it and accompany me on this journey. I'd really appreciate some feedback just for possible inspiration or just to give me the motivation to write for you all. I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

**Our Irrefutable Fate **

Chapter One

"Look, Hermione, I think we both have to be grown up about this...this situation."

With every syllable he spoke she could feel her cheeks heat and her palms become sweaty.

"You're not stupid; you know that for the past few months things haven't been the same between us. We barely spend time together, you've always been more interested in school than me and the war made me forget that briefly.

I don't think this is working right now; maybe it was too soon after the war to be worrying about relationships...I don't know, I just think we need to take a step back- for a while..."

Now her cheeks were ablaze and her fingernails were piercing crescent moons into her palms. Head up, she told herself, back straight and walk away. And so stood and walked without a word or second glance as her now ex love interest shouted after her. But she was in no mood to bend to his wishes, not now she was no longer his.

She continued walking with her chin up and books tucked intimately in her arms until she reached the Gryffindor common room and after tugging her hair free from its neat plait, she sunk onto the crimson sofa and cried quiet tears.

Creaking floorboards alerted her to no longer being alone in the room and she looked up, wiping her eyes to see Ginny and Parvati concerned across at her from the opposite sofa. As much as she trusted Ginny, the last person she wanted to be talking to at that time about her brother was her.

"'Mione, what's happened? Is there anything we can do?" Parvati said, transfiguring a box of tissues and handing them to Hermione. Ginny looked clearly concerned, but to Hermione it seemed she probably already knew what had caused this.

She sighed and took a tissue, dabbing delicately at her eyes. "Me and Ron have had a mutual breakup."

She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her jaw from trembling and another flow of tears erupting. She felt like her heart has slipped into her stomach and was sitting there, simmering. She knew there was something not right in their relationship, she has known for few weeks but since their sixth year she had grown to love Ron quickly and deeply. Not only was she upset, she felt betrayed by someone who, once, had been so completely besotted with her. It barely seemed possible that Ron's feelings would ever wane.

"Doesn't look like it was mutual," Parvati mumbled.

"Parvati! Really? Be more compassionate." Ginny exclaimed, shocked by her fellow Gryffindor's bluntness.

"Well, look at her, Ginny! _Your_ brother has broken her heart! Which is clearly not the sign of a _mutual breakup_, as Hermione called it." She replied, her voice rising with every second. Ginny's eyes cast down to the floor.

"No," Hermione said with wide eyes, "please don't feel responsible, Ginny. I'll be fine. I just need some time." Although she knew very well that she wouldn't be fine; she had another seven months at Hogwarts, which meant another seven months living in the same building as Ron. And not only that; since arriving back at school she had been given the duty of Head Girl, which meant holding meetings with prefects weekly. Ron was a prefect. She had most of her lessons with him too, in fact she was working on a project with him and Neville in potions. Granted, her and Neville had done most of the work and hadn't seen much of Ron, but she knew even that would be different now.

"I should have known," she croaked, covering her face with her hands, feeling her eyes tearing up again.

"Should have known what?" Ginny asked, standing up and taking the spot next to her.

"I should have known that being anything more than friends with him was a mistake," she replied as Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulders at an attempt to comfort her, "Luna warned me that if we tried, and it went wrong then our friendship would never be the same. Eight years and it's all been ruined."

"Right," Parvati said firmly, standing up and clasping Hermione's hands as she went, wrenching her up with her, "Ronald Weasley is nothing but a pathetic little boy, no offence Ginny, who doesn't deserve you. You're a fantastic witch, you have an actual brain in that head of yours and not just marshmallow like most girls, and you're bloody shitting gorgeous if I do say so myself." Hermione couldn't deny that made her smile even just a little and even a small giggle left her throat. "Now, I want you to dust yourself off and march forward. You are the Head Girl; you lead by example."

"She's right, 'Mione, and besides, have you any idea how many of the girls in the years below look up to you? Or envy you?" Ginny added, smiling kindly.

"They do?" Hermione replied, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, they do! And they admire you because of who you are, and what you've achieved and everything you stand for. Not being you dated my idiot brother."

"Well said, Ginny." Parvati applauded.

"Thank you," she replied, "now put a smile on, forget about that boy, and we are going to Hogsmeade for a well-earned pint and maybe some cake."

"Fantastic combination," Parvati added.

"I appreciate it, girls, I do. But now I just need some time to think...to let everything sink in." Hermione replied. They both nodded in understanding, although a little put out and not being able to go for some butterbeer and watched her as she left the common room, holding her books and headed towards the her own room.

Parvati and Ginny found the youngest Weasley boy chatting with Neville and a Hufflepuff boy in the Great Hall just before dinner. The boys had been discussing the most recent Chudley Canons game, and anticipating their own Quidditch matches coming up. Ginny had recently been made captain of the Gryffindor team, much to her brothers contempt. He was proud of her of course; but being bossed around by his little sister was far from what he had imagined when he decided to return to Hogwarts for an extra year and continue his Quidditch pursuit.

"RONALD WEASLEY" came a howl from the entrance of the Great Hall, which was so loud it echoed from the walls and shocked Ron so much that he fell backwards off his stool. Upon seeing his sister, face red and eyes wide with fury, charging towards him, he sat up as quickly as he could and bolted up onto his feet, backing away from her.

"YOUR CAPTAIN HAS SOMETHING SHE WISHES TO DISCUSS WITH YOU. SEE ME OUTSIDE PROMPTLY." She boomed, and then turned back the way she came swiftly with her wand beside her. At first it seemed she was just holding her wand for added effect, but that would have been a wrong assumption because just as her brother thought it was okay to relax again, the young witch cast _wingardium leviosa _and Ron began zooming after her almost six feet off the ground.

"We know what this is about," the Hufflepuff sniggered, but Neville couldn't share in his amusement and just frowned as he watched the scene unfurl.

Outside, however, no one was finding anything remotely amusing about the situation. In fact, Ginny appeared so angry that tears were burning her vision.

"What on earth what that, you bloody lunatic?!" Ron bellowed, having been dropped quickly to the floor.

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and turned away from her brother, "I did not want to make a scene like that, but this time you deserve a bit of public humiliation."

"And what for exactly?" He said incredulously, throwing his hands in the air. The fact that she wouldn't even look at him angered him even more.

"You know exactly what for! Merlin, I'd dock house points of you if you weren't in the same bloody house as me. How could you, Ronald?" she shrieked; Ginny was fully aware that everyone within the Great Hall could hear her but she didn't care. Right now all she cared about was giving him a ruddy good hiding.

Suddenly it dawned of Ron. He had been so stupid. It was obvious what this was about. He then chose to remain silent; nothing he could say would better the situation and it seemed like Ginny didn't even need any response from him anyway. She was perfectly happy to scream in his face for half an hour without any feedback at all.

"I am so, so furious with you, Ronald! Hermione is the sweetest, most intelligent, most gorgeous woman you _ever_ could have hoped for-"

"Oh, thanks sis," He scowled.

"-Shut up, you know it's true. You don't deserve her and you've absolutely shattered her! Are you an actual bloody idiot?! It wasn't that long ago that you were sat in the kitchen after the war had finished telling me how much you love her and how you were so happy that she felt the same way. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounded fairly genuine when you said it or were you talking out of your arse like you usually do?!"

Ginny continued her rant for a while longer, thoroughly entertaining her fellow students who could hear every word from not only the Great Hall but also the dungeons and the Slytherin common room. Ron had finally decided he'd had enough of hearing her howling at him like a banshee when she began using her wand again and started casting jinxes in his direction.

"You don't understand!" he bellowed back, now getting his wand from his back pocket and casting a silencing charm on her. "But of course you don't," he sighed, sinking down the lime stone walls onto the marble floor with his head in his hands, "how could you?"

He was now very grateful for the silence, and it was a very tense silence. He sat there, breathing deeply for a few minutes ignoring his sister standing there with a red face and bulging eyes. She was pissed and Ron knew she had every right to be. He knew what he had done, he knew the hurt he had caused and the damage he had inflicted.

"This isn't a conversation I want to have in the public eye, Gin." He croaked, running a shaky hand through his red hair. He had the air of a broken man, which wasn't what Ginny had expected.

"Promise you won't carry on yelling and I'll take the charm off you," He said, glancing up at her with his wand held loosely in his hand by his side. The redhead witch rolled her eyes but nodded all the same.

Ron lifted his wand to remove the charm, but was interrupted by their Headmistress storming towards them, her crimson robes billowing behind her.

"What exactly is the problem here?" She snapped, raising her eyebrows at both of them.

Ron sighed; he was really getting bored with having to deal with people's bad tempers today. "There is no problem, Headmistress. Just a small dispute between me and my sister."

"Well it certainly didn't sound like a _small _dispute, Mr Weasley. Are you forgetting you're both prefects? What sort of example are you both sett- Ronald! Have you put a silencing charm on your sister?!" she said in alarm, immediately taking it off.

"Yes, headmistress, he did." Ginny finally spoke, accusingly raising one eyebrow at him with folded arms.

"I'm shocked, with both of you."

"You don't understand; none of you understand!" Ron barked, and turned to walk from them both.

"What exactly don't we understand?" Ginny asked, throwing her hands up. She would have grilled him further but a stern glance from McGonagall shut her up.

"We'll discuss this further in my office. Follow me," she snapped, turning on her heels and speeding up the stairs not even looking back to check they were following her.


End file.
